Young Love
by MomoTurtles
Summary: Next Generation. New girl transfers to Hogwarts from Durmstrang, they find out that the triwizard tournament is going to be this year. I suck at summaries so just read.


POV: Rylie Lestrange

I wake up to the chatter of my raucous roommates. I groan and roll out of my bed before turning to make it because of my weird OCD problem. I ignore my roommates and quietly get dressed in muggle clothing; skinny jeans and my boyfriend's sweatshirt. I search for my Converse and put on eyeliner. I grabbed my wizard phone that looks like a muggle iPhone only cooler. I push through the girly Slytherin girls and head down the stairs to the common room.

Snape's ghost floats by me as I walk into the common room, "Good morning, Professor."

"Good morning, Miss Lestrange," he replies stopping in his floating, "Will I see you in Postmortem Studies this evening?"

"Of course, Professor," I say before spotting Albus sitting alone in our usual couch in the corner, "Bye Professor."

He says his goodbye and I push through the crowd to him, "Morning love."

He looks up and smiles softly, "Morning." She sits next to him and he grabs her hand.

"I have decided that your sweatshirts are really long on me," I laugh as I hold out my arm. The sweatshirt went several inches past the tips of my fingers and it fell down to my knees.

He smiles, "You are about a foot shorter than me."

I glances at him, "But they're so comfortable and they smell like you."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Good, definitely good," She smiles up at him and he kisses her forehead.

"God, what would I do without you?" He asks studying her face.

"Honestly? You would probably be worse then you were when we first met."

He nods, "Dead. I would probably be dead without you."

She frowns, "I'm glad I met you then."

"I am too," he says quietly looking down at their intertwined hands.

She reaches up and pulls his face down and kisses his cheek.

"I love you," She whispers.

"I love you too," he whispers back.

Suddenly there is a commotion and a girl walks into the common room behind the head of house, Pansy Parkinson.

POV: Ashlynn Black

I follow Miss Parkinson into the Slytherin common room after McGonagall sorted me early this morning. I spot a cute couple sitting on one of the couches, I note that the girl looks a lot like my aunt Bellatrix. Miss Parkinson gathers the rest of the students in our year.

"Students this is Ashlynn Black, a transfer from Durmstrang, do your best to make her feel welcome." She threatens.

"Hello I'm Penelope Davis, like do you want to like hang out like ummm sometime?" I instantly hate her, she just seems so fake with her blonde hair, skimpy clothes, and the fact that she was smacking her gum and twirling her hair while she talked to me.

"No I hate girls like you." I reply being incredibly blunt, she starts crying and runs off with her little minions. An attractive blonde guy approaches me.

"You know, when I said, "Accio hottie," I didn't expect it to work!" The guy exclaims.

"And who might you be?" I ask.

"Scorpius Malfoy the answer to your dreams." Scorpius replies.

"Maybe nightmares but certainly not dreams, I've seen better looking than you." I reply back totally dissing him, I then walk away and sit by myself on one of the couches. Another really blonde girl walks over and sits down next to me.

"Hello I'm Estella Malfoy; I believe we'll be rooming together, because Penelope requested a dorm transfer this morning." Estella says.

"Why did she request a dorm transfer," I ask totally interested in figuring out why.

"That girl over there, Rylie Lestrange got super fed up with her behavior and threatened to shank her." Estella explains.

"She sounds like a lovely person, who is that boy with her?" I ask.

"Yeah most people are scared to death of her. The boy with her is Albus Potter the son of the "chosen one", personally I have no idea how he got into our house seeing as how his family has always been in Gryffindor. He's quiet most of the time, unpredictable, and very protective of Rylie." Estella explains as she catches Rylie's attention.

POV: Rylie Lestrange

I notice the Malfoy girl, Estella or something like that, talking to the new girl and saw them glance at Albus and I.

"Albus, love, they're talking about us," I say quietly to Albus who was playing with our fingers.

He looks over at me, "Who, Rye?"

I glance at Estella and the new girl and he follows my gaze.

"Why can't people mind their own business?" He asks, clearly uncomfortable with the attention.

I squeeze his hand, "I'll go talk to them, okay love?"

He nods, "I'm coming with you."

I stand up and he reluctantly stands up and follows close behind me, our hands still entangled. We walk up to the two girls with me more pulling Albus's tall and skinny body behind me.

I nod to the Malfoy girl who is shaking like a leaf, "Estella."

"R-Rylie," Estella stutters before clearing her throat, "This is Ashlynn, our new roommate."

I smirk, "So lil' Penelope decided to change dorms?" I feel Albus wrap his other arm around my waist and his chin on my head.

Estella nods and I size up the new girl, Ashlynn. She has blonde hair with a black streak framing the side of her face. She is short, shorter than even me, and has purple eyes.

"So you're from Durmstrang, eh?" I say leaning into Albus and randomly changing my hair to like a blue ombre and my eyes to a Slytherin green.

POV: Ashlynn Black

"Yeah, my father was offered the job of being the minister of magic, and he literally would not turn it down. He made me leave my boyfriend Stefan Krum, and my friends Rosalind Belokov, Persephone Petros, and Rebekah O'Connor." I reply as my eyes flash a deep blue.

"So how long have you guys been together, your relationship is so cute?" I ask because they are such an adorable couple.

She blushes, "Thanks, he's like my other half. It's been like 2 years, I believe," She looks up at him and he kisses her cheek, blushing slightly also.

"You guys are so adorable, I ship it!" I exclaim as Rylie starts laughing.

We all head to the Great hall for breakfast, while sitting the Headmistress announces that this year Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. As expected when she gets to the part about the age limit, everyone underage gets really upset and mad. I get really happy when she announces that Durmstrang is one of the competing schools. The guys all go into shock when the Beaubaxtons girls come rushing in and the girls the same when Durmstrang comes in, and everyone is shocked when they see the girls from Durmstrang because not many people knew that Durmstrang accepts girls. My friends come sit next to me and I introduce Rylie and Albus to them.

I get up and sit on Stefan's lap, "I missed you a lot, you know," I tell him.

"And I you," Stefan replies with a look of utter love and devotion in his eyes, he then leans down and kisses me.

"What about us we missed you too." Rebekah complains.

"I'm sorry you guys, it's just I saw you all right before the term started and I haven't seen Stefan since he went on a family trip to America to meet with the American minister of magic, right after school got out last year. You guys should all transfer here after the triwizard tournament, because I don't think I'll be able to make it through that long of not seeing you guys." I explain as I start to get a little teary towards the end. Stefan sensing my sadness leans down and kisses away my tears.

POV: Rylie Lestrange

After Ashlynn introduced Albus and I to her friends we went to sit in our usual spot at the very end of the table away from everyone.

When I had first met Albus this was where insults would be hurled at him about his weight and the scars all over his body. The day we met I sat with him here and watched as he let the words get to him. I had to save him several times that day, from them and himself.

He nudges me out of my reverie, "I'm surprised you're not checking out those Durmstrang boys over there," his voice laced with doubt as he gestures to where Durmstrang had been seated.

I shake my head, "You're the only one for me, Albus. Why do you keep questioning that?"

"You deserve someone better than me, Rye," He says quietly pulling up his sleeve, showing his healing scars.

I pull up my sleeve, revealing the grotesque pattern carved into my skin, "I'm not any better than you."

He traces the scars on my arm with his finger and nods.

I touch his face and he looks at me, "You're the only one for me, Albus, the only one that could fill my broken heart."

He leans down slowly and kisses me softly, "I love you."

"I love you too," I whisper as I kiss him again.

I rest my head on his almost boney shoulder as breakfast appears in front of us.

"I don't feel like eating, Rye," He whispers to me, almost shamefully.

I squeeze his hand, "It's okay, I don't either."

"I just don't want to relapse," he admits quietly.

"I won't let that happen again, love," I say with a smile, looking at him.

He wraps an arm around my shoulders and kisses my temple, "My love, my anchor."

I smile and glance at where Ashlynn is tearfully talking to a tallish blonde, "That must be Ashlynn's boyfriend from Durmstrang."

Albus looks confused, "I thought she had broken up with him…"

I shake my head, "No, she came to Hogwarts and he stayed but they are still together apparently."

"Oh," he nods, "I wouldn't be able to last a day without you."

I raises an eyebrow, "Oh, because you really enjoy me pestering you to eat and making sure you keep it down."

He smiles and kisses my cheek, "Yup."


End file.
